All In a Ball Game
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: The Major Crime team must come together during their time off and participate in a charity softball game. Hints of Raydor/Flynn. Prompt provided by Olafuneal at Tumblr.


Sharon Raydor finally arrives at the field, sitting in the team dugout. Her button up baseball jersey has red pinstripes to match the red sleeves, and matches the that of the rest of our squad. She sits next to Andy Flynn, offering him a nervous smile as she adjust the baseball had on her head, her long hair flows around her shoulders.

Flynn smirks, glancing over to her, "Captain, you're late."

"Yes, I apologize. I couldn't figure out how these pants worked." The corner of her upper lip turned up into a nervous snarl. They were tight. "I don't exactly remember my son wearing anything like this when he played little league."

"Because those are softball pants. Same thing, but Sykes wrote you down for the same style she wanted. Let's see." He gently slips the red elastic belt through the loops of her pants, "Did you want to pull your hair up?"

"For what? I don't actually have to do anything, do I?" A horrified look painted her face as she looked down at him.

"Of course you do." Flynn chuckles, "Don't have to run if you don't like. Provenza's giving Rusty $50 to run for him."

"So that's where he went so early." Sharon shakes her head, watching as Flynn continues to assess her, "Are you finished?"

"Not yet. These pants aren't supposed to be worn like this on the bottom. Is it okay if I-"

"Of course, whatever needs to be done, please."

"You bought cleats?" Andy smirks, picking up the bottoms of the pants just below her knee and pulling her socks up.

"Rusty said it would be a good idea to have them even if I only wore them for this." Sharon nods.

"And do you have a pair of shoes to change into? When we finish this, we usually go get pizza or something after. Especially if we lose, then we trick Provenza into thinking he made some bet and he pays."

She smirks, "My...Yes, I have lounge boots. Uggs."

"Good idea. Chief used to wear them after too." He smirks, nodding, "Okay. All finished. You hungry?"

"You're going to eat now?" She raises an eyebrow, "In the middle of a game?"

"Well...yeah. Why not?" Andy shrugs, "Who the hell cares?"

"Uh...yes, do you suppose they have salad?"

He tilts his head to the side, an un-amused expression on his face, "Captain, this is a ballpark, not a biestro."

"Yes...It's been quite a while since I've been at a ballpark." Sharon nods, "What are my options?"

"I'll get you a hotdog. They have tofu dogs here too. It's California, it's a common thing. Who would have thought?" Andy grins, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Wait, Lieutenant, let me give you money-"

"Keep it. I've got this. Need a drink anyway."

"Yes, could you pick me up a bottle of water?" Sharon raises her eyebrows, hopeful.

Andy nods, "No problem."

She turns her attention to the ballgame, watching Sanchez walk up to bat. She smirks, his form was nice. She glances to the other members of her department, giving a look to Rusty.

"I was going to tell you, Sharon, but...Well...it's fifty bucks, Sharon." Rusty nods.

"I've heard. It would have been nice to know though." Sharon nods.

Sykes smirks, "Captain, did you know Sanchez was going to be in the minor leagues? He was signed up and ready to go, but instead he got married and became a cop."

"I had no idea. That's very interesting, Detective." She smiles.

"Sharon, there's something you should know, when we do this, there's no titles. First names or last names only." Provenza lectures her through the fence, appearing more like an old coach than a player, "Rusty, are you ready?"

Flynn returns with a small cardboard tray containing their food, "Provenza is what we like to call a Designated Hitter. DH's are what we like to call, lazy."

"Can't hit a ball for anything anyway." Tao shakes his head.

"I didn't know you played, Lieu-" Sharon stops herself, "Mike, I didn't know you played."

He nods, "Yeah, back in high school and some college." He smirks.

"He's our surprise weapon." Flynn nods, motioning to her hotdog, "I got packets of condiments."

"Thank you, Andy." Sharon nods, "I haven't eaten all morning and if I don't have just a bit of something, I fear I'll get sick." She takes a packet of mustard from the tray, opening it with her teeth.

"Cap...Raydor, you have two ahead of you, then you're up." Buzz nods to her.

"Oh...Oh, okay." She nods, biting into the hotdog.

Rusty giggles, "I never thought I'd see the day where you were eating that."

"Shut it." Sharon gives him a look as she chews her bite.

"Sharon, you uh...You've got some." Flynn sighs, "Here." He motions for her to look at him, reaching up and wiping a spec of mustard from the corner of her mouth.

"Thanks." Raydor blushes slightly.

"Flynn, you're up." Buzz nods to him, keeping score in the books, sitting at the other end of the dugout.

Andy nods, quickly finishing his tofu dog. He stands, then leans down to the Captain's ear, "This one is for you." He smirks to her, walking out of the dugout cage and picking a bat. He walks over to the home plate, scuffing his shoes against the yellow powder, dirt. He picks the bat up, holding it just above his shoulder, determined. The ball lobs over the plate and the umpire calls a Ball. This only intrigues him, another ball comes after him and he whacks it with all his might. Deep into center field and over the fence. He begins to jog to the first base, letting in the other runner ahead of him.

Sharon applauds, "That was great." She beans toward him.

Flynn shrugs, "I told you." He glances over his shoulder, "Provenza, looks like we might actually win this."

"Yeah, matters how well the kid can run." Provenza nods.

"Faster than you." Rusty smirks, standing next to the old man.

"I don't run." He shakes his head.

"I've seen you run." Sanchez nods to him, picking up his blue sports drink. He smirks, "Tao, Flynn...we've all seen you run."

"Those were circumstances that were beyond my-"

"Oh, lighten up." Tao shakes his head, "We had a good laugh."

"And I survived." Sanchez smirks.

"To all our chagrin." Provenza nods.

Sharon watches her team, the squad was her extended family now. She was one of them and they all meant a great deal to her, whether they realized it or not.


End file.
